Shall we dance?
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is a yaoi based on Sesshomaru and Naraku as a item


A/N -This story is rated 18+ and will have major adult content. It is a fanfiction centered around Sesshomaru and Naraku as a item. I will have orginal characters along with those from the series.

Sesshomaru lets out a sigh walking down the busy side walk. He looks to the light that is about to change as a familiar scent passes his nose. Standing on the other side of the road was Naraku. A smile was to his face seeing the shock in Sesshomaru's face. The last time either one crossed paths was almost three hundred years ago. Naraku starts to walk pass him as the light changed, glancing over with a crooked smile. It only took one second before Sesshomaru lunged towards him. The people on the street didn't even have a chance to see anything as Naraku took them to the air.

"What are you doing here Naraku?"

Nothing passed his lips as the two of them landed on a different plain to the humans.

"Sesshomaru don't you think it has been far to long to continue our little petty fights?"

Sesshomaru looks to the humans below them then back at Naraku. His eyes were narrowed knowing not to trust this male. The last time he made that mistake...he almost got killed.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you Naraku?"

This made him laugh as looking to Sesshomaru getting slightly more pissed at him. He walks closer to him only to stop as nails almost dug into the flesh of his neck.

"I'm tired of being in the shadows. Should I still harbor my hatred for the world instead of making it a place for myself now? This world has forgotten we are even monsters...it is actually far more amusing now."

Naraku smirked when seeing that Sesshomaru was actually thinking about his words. He walked closer to him then stops inches from his body. The urge to touch the flawless skin of his was almost uncontrolable. He stepped back as letting in a breathe, leaning back stretching. Sesshomaru licks his lips examining Naraku only to take in his scent. In the older days it was hard not to be attracted to the other male, although trying to kill him helped.

Sesshomaru looks to the lose black suit pants and white shirt that Naraku wore. The top four buttons of the shirt were opened which allowed the muscle to be seen. The skin that was bare let the scent flow more heavy to his nose. It was strange but Naraku still bore the same scent of sandal wood and sakura blossums.

"Fine...look I got work to do so just leave me the fuck alone."

He jumped down walking to a company building. A twisted smile came to Naraku's face watching him. He could see that this world had changed him yet it made him more territorial.

"Oh how this will be a fun game Sesshomaru. Shall our dance come deadly or not?"

Naraku jumps down watching for a moment longer till noticing a few people watching him. When he was almost destroyed his body became far more different then anyone thought. He now not only could absorb people but he fed on their blood like a vampire. A few school girls giggled watching Naraku pass them. He glanced back giving them a smile, trying to lure one away.

The woman leading the girls shoo'd them to head to school. She couldn't help the urge to follow such a handsome man. It had been a long time since a man showed interest in her. He led her into an alley that was very secluded.

"Hello my dear. My name is Naraku...has anyone told you how attractive you can be with that blush on your face."

She looked down as Naraku walks over touching her face softly. He traces along the side of her neck. The blush on her face was shifting to a dark red as she felt his lips kiss her neck. Naraku glanced to her face from the corner of his eyes as biting into her neck. A small gasp is let out as he pulls her body closer to his own. The smell of iron in her blood was strong as it coursed through his throat. Every drop that went down his throat was like a divine taste of life.

Her body starts to go cold as he allowed her to fall to the ground. He licks his lips clean walking from the alley to see that Sesshomaru was finally leaving the building. Slowly he hides in the shadows stalking him. Every time he moved the air was hiding his scent. Sesshomaru stops at a local market buying some food then starts to walk towards the old part of the city. It had been almost thirty years since they blocked off this part of the city. It was known to be the most dangerous. All the crooks and runaways seemed to migrate to this part of the city. The house that he lived in was walled around like a Yakuza compound. It was actually amusing as he walked pass a few people of the old city.

"HEY...Sesshomaru!"

A young girl stood there looking to him. She had soft blue eyes that seemed almost aquatic. He smiles patting her head then leans down handing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Next time Lolita don't blow the money would you? If those little assholes try anything again I will kill them this time. Now get going...I'm heading home."

Naraku looked to the girl seeing that she was a half-breed. It wasn't just him who had changed through the years. The fact that Sesshomaru was kind to her was an amazement. When he arrived home it looked as though he had a collection of wild animals. For him being a dog he even had wild tigers roaming his grounds. Sesshomaru walks into the house pulling off his jacket and shirt. He puts the groceries up walking to a set of stairs, starting to un-do his pants.

Sesshomaru wore suits to work but actually prefered to wear his leather clothing. He drops his pants as walking into his room, kicking them into a basket. To the pleasure of Naraku it was nice knowing that today at least there was no boxers.

"What a lovely sight...wonder if he would like tenticales?"

The thought was already getting him aroused. He could imagine the sight of Sesshomaru pissed with red eyes. The taste of his flesh in his mouth. Every fiber of his being was making it hard to resist going into the house. Sesshomaru lays down on his bed only to look up at the ceiling. His face showed that the events of the day were now on his mind.

"Why did you choose now to reveal yourself to me?"

Sesshomaru licks his lips biting down into his lower lip. He leans up gripping himself softly, letting out a soft grutting moan. He twist his tip starting to pull on himself up and down. Every tug starts to get a little harder, his dick getting hard in his hand. Naraku licks his lips not being able to help it any longer.

He appears in the house letting four tenticales come out. Two of them bind his hands as the other two his legs. Sesshomaru glares at Naraku watching him enter the room. Another tenticale comes out as he walks up to Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong you seemed to be having so much fun before I came? The great Sesshomaru as my prey right now."

Naraku grips him pulling watching his face. He leans down taking the tip into his mouth. Sesshomaru pulls harder at the tenticales not being able to help letting out a small moan. He couldn't help getting harder in Naraku's mouth. Feeling every lick and suckle go up and down his dick sent chills through his spine.

The moans kept escaping from his lips as feeling the saliva drips down to his hole. Naraku gets two of his fingers lubricated pushing them into his ass. He starts to thrust them in and out hard. Sesshomaru bites down hard into his lip as his body thrust up and down. His moans kept inticing Naraku as his own dick was rock hard. He pushed a third finger into his ass as seeing that Sesshomaru's face couldn't hide the pleasure.

"Bastard get the hell off of me!"

Naraku smirks pulling his fingers from his ass. He un-does his pants pulling himself out ramming hard into his ass. Sesshomaru lets out a loud gasping moan. His body arches not being able to control it. The sight was more appealing then back when they always tried to kill one another. Naraku starts to rock into his body as using his tenticales to force Sesshomaru's body to rock back. Both men let out moans as each rock of the body was causing more pleasure to build in their bodies.

"Sesshomaru stop fighting we...both know...that you love this."

He leans his face to his kissing his lips hard. Sesshomaru bites into Naraku's lip causing blood to pour into his own. There was something weird about the taste that caused him to get inticed. Sesshomaru rocks his own body back into Naraku feeling the effects of his blood. His breathes were shallow as each moan escaped. Naraku bites into the tender flesh of his neck suckling.

Sesshomaru arches into him more letting out another loud gasping moan. The bite causes his body to tingle from the pleasure that burned through him. Naraku thrust harder into him as they both get close to their orgasims. When Sesshomaru cums onto his stomach he pulls out then rams in till he cums as well.

"See Sesshomaru...you enjoyed it."

He said nothing as breathing hard trying to calm down. His body was still tingling from the bite along with just the feel of Naraku inside of him.

"Naraku let me down you over eager mutt."

This caused him to smile licking the tip of Sesshomaru clean of his cum. He could see the pleasure in his eyes as his head turned away. Naraku let his body fall onto his bed standing then pulling his shirt off. Sesshomaru rubbed his wrist still not able to move much at the moment. He couldn't deny that feeling Naraku inside him was more enjoyable then he ever thought.

"What the hell came over you Naraku? Why would you want to fuck me?"

Naraku stripped the rest of the way sitting on the bed next to him. He leant over kissing Sesshomaru's lips as noticing he didn't pull away. This was enticing to know how a great dog demon could fall to this level.

"You know why Sesshomaru so stop asking stupid questions."

Sesshomaru rolled onto his side closing his eyes. This was all like a strange dream that was happening extremely fast. He could feel Naraku's face lay into his neck as his arm was wrapped around his waist.

"So shall we dance?"

"Just shut the hell up Naraku."

A smirk was to his lips as he softly licked across Sesshomaru's neck. His face was amused knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't even look to him. This was going to be the first of several times that they would meet like this. Moments pass as it turns into a few hours. Both the men had fallen asleep.

Outside of the house was starting to get light out once more. The wild animals on the grounds had a man pinned eating him. Sesshomaru warned if anyone was caught by his pets that they would be eatten. One of the young teens who ran away sits on the wall looking to the man getting eatten. He had a wicked smirk to his face seeing that the man was still slightly alive.

"Damn that must hurt like a bitch. Teaches you for trying to steal from Sesshomaru. No one has ever survived that around here."

The teen stands up stretching letting out a sigh. One of the tigers reaches up on its back legs patting towards the boy. He smiles leaning down petting the tiger with a gentle look to his eyes. The tiger licks his hand and tugs him down climbing onto him. The teen starts to laugh feeling the fur cover his entire body. He looks at the house seeing someone walking through that wasn't normal. It was Naraku who woke up getting ready to leave.

Naraku looked out at the boy and smiled just disappearing. If the teen wasn't accustomed to this type of shit, he would have freaked out. He sat there leaning against the wall as his mohawk got licked down by the tiger. For some reason the tiger loved licking the white part of his hair, the base color of his hair was pitch black then the outter color was a silverly white, the tips of his hair were dyed a soft pink color. No one knew who his parents were but him and well one of the parents.

Sesshomaru opens his eyes placing a hand onto his face. His head was pounding as he leant up, the light stung slightly. The tigers outside sat up hearing the rustling from the house. In a side door to the yard Sesshomaru stood with a pair of sweat pants. He looked to the boy then turned around walking to his kitchen. The teen walked from the tigers into the house, he sat on a stool smiling.

"Knock it off Toshimaru...this isn't funny."

Toshimaru leant against the counter near the stool sticking out his tongue. He quickly put it away when seeing the glare from Sesshomaru.

"Come on...you know that this is something you wanted for a long time. I mean other then how I was conceived in all. Wait does he even know I exsist yet?"

Sesshomaru ignores him getting something to eat. When he is done he walks behind Toshimaru pulling him into his chest.

"No he doesn't know yet...I'm still pissed at his ass. Why should I let him know about you when all he wants to do is use me. If he wants to know you then let his ass find out all on his own."

Toshimaru laughs giving him a hug. It was nice being able to actually see what his father looked like for the first time. Sesshomaru lets go walking from the room starting his shower.

"Toshimaru stop spoiling the tigers would you?"

He laughed then yelled good bye to his mother. Sesshomaru pulled the pants off standing in the shower letting the hot water hit his flesh. The steam was already starting to fog the mirror of the bathroom. His eyes closed remember the touch of Naraku's from last night. His body still hungered to be touched more but his mind faught against it. He reaches down gripping himself pulling, letting off soft moans. He goes until he orgasims trying not to think of Naraku.

When he gets out of the shower his cell rings. On the other line is one of the people he works with which didn't seem too happy.

"Sesshomaru we got a major fucking problem. The shipment for the Shiru company got lost now we are out 20,000 dollars."

He ignores the guys continued rambling after that point pulling on a pair of tight leather pants, a lose red button down shirt and a necklace with a small demon dog on it.

"We didn't lose the shipment. From the sounds of it Loka from the shipping deparment forgot to send it out. Just go down there and tell him to get off his ass and send the damn thing. If you want to still have a job don't call me on one of my very few days off."

Sesshomaru hung the cell phone up walking from his place. The tigers wanted to play but decided to tackle one another. He smiled to them as leaving his grounds completley. The street looked like another little war had erupted along the road and side streets. The scent of blood lingered every where at the moment along with old blood. It was slightly sickening to the senses unless you were accustomed to it.

Sesshomaru stops looking down at one of the people still alive. He pulled his blade from thin air stabbing it into the persons side.

"Next time you start a battle zone in front of my place I will actually let you die."

The person bowed then ran off quickly. A small smile was to his face watching the person run. He stretches walking from the old city walls. Many people had been outside with the police hearing all the noise from the battle. One officier was about to say something but stopped when Sesshomaru glared to him.

"We'll take care of the shit now get lost."

Several people with the police went to say something but the officier stopped them. This man knew sometimes people that pissed him off came up missing.

"Good choice..."

He starts to ignore the people walking through town. The scent of the local bakery was enough to make anyone's mouth water. Sesshomaru steps into the door as the owner jumped up. It was a woman in her mid-30's. She'd known him all her life, he helped her make the bakery.

"Seshy-sama do you want some freshly baked bread?"

She smiles when he nods running into the back of the bakery. The nickname she called him always amused him. When she returned in her hand was a freshly baked banana bread. He took it sitting down in a chair as she sat down next to him.

"How have you been Sarah? I'm sorry that I haven't stopped by in so long."

She smiles shaking her head taking a small piece of the banana bread.

"It is okay Sheshy-sama. I've been doing great...I mean since you always are kind enough to help me. Oh, I'm now a auntie which is so amazing. My sister gave birth to a little boy only four days ago."

He took a bite of the bread then sat the rest on the table. The thought of her as a aunt was a nice one. Sarah couldn't have children of her own and wanted them so badly. He knew that her sister would allow her to watch the baby to have the same warmth she always wanted.

"I'm glad to hear that, I hope she is doing well. Sarah you know I will help you with what ever you need. Your family was very kind to me a long time ago. I don't think I could ever repay the debt."

He gets up patting her head, grabbing the rest of the bread. Once he leaves she goes back to work with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru walks to a park a few blocks away. It was filled with young kids playing with their families. He could already see Toshimaru playing with the kids in his mind. He sits down on a bench taking another bite of bread thinking to himself.

"Toshimaru...I wonder what it would have been like if Naraku knew about you all this time? Can't change the past now...although...sometimes it would be nice."

He leans back looking to the sky as a flock of geese fly over head. It was strange to see a swan in their group. The sight was in a way breathe taking all on its own. He leans back up looking to a few children who stared at him.

"Mister...um...can we have some of that?"

It looked as though the children were homeless for the most part. Sesshomaru handed them the loaf of bread as they sat down next to him smiling. They ate the food slowly savoring every bite.

"Here you two, take this and I will not accept otherwise."

Sesshomaru stood up smiling as the children looked to their hand. He had placed almost 500 dollars into both of their hands. They couldn't help but to stare blankely after him. When one went to go follow they lost sight of him.

"Times might be better...yet in many ways they are even worse."

It was rounding almost six in the afternoon when he arrived back home. When entering the house his body got pinned to the wall. Naraku stood there with a smile to his face.

"What the hell do you want this time?"

Naraku leant in close kissing his lips. His eyes seemed slightly pissed in a way.

"Toshimaru...he is mine."

Those were the only words spoken for almost five minutes. Sesshomaru pushed him off walking to his living room.

"Yeah...what the hell is your point? So what if Toshimaru is your kid. He is mine as well..."

Naraku walked behind Sesshomaru wrapping his arm around his waist. His other hand pulled Sesshomaru's face towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naraku's voice was angry but under that is was actually hurt.

"You were suppost to be dead. It wasn't like I needed to tell a dead man that he was a father."

Sesshomaru lets out a sigh just letting himself lean back into Naraku. He wasn't going to fight him at the moment. This was something that he knew was coming and wondered how the response would be. Naraku pulled his face closer to his own kissing him hard. The force of the kiss knocked them both down onto his couch.

Naraku pulled the shirt from his body, pulling him into his lap. Sesshomaru wasn't fighting but giving into his own urges. He leant into him biting into his neck suckling down hard. Blood trickled down his neck leaving a small trail on Naraku's shirt. He ripped the shirt from Naraku's body licking the blood that trickled down.

Both men pulled their clothes off like ravage animals. They wanted nothing more then to touch one another. Sesshomaru leans down taking Naraku's tip into his mouth, he could hear the soft moan that escaped Naraku's lips. Slowly he takes him deeper into his mouth softly biting down on his base while getting two of his fingers lubricated. Naraku lets off a small gasping moan feeling two fingers enter his ass. He arches feeling the pumps move his body up and down. Every thrust that Sesshomaru did he rocked back into them.

Naraku reaches down gripping into his hair. He wanted more and wanted it badly. Sesshomaru pulls from suckling on his dick. He smirks then lifts Naraku up, pushing into him hard. Naraku grips onto his shoulders letting off a moan. Sesshomaru leans Naraku into the couch pumping into him hard. Every thrust into him caused each one to moan out. Naraku bites down into his shoulder causing him to bleed. He smirks knocking Sesshomaru back onto his back. He rocks on him as moaning, pulling on himself.

Seeing him tease his own dick made Sesshomaru rock twice as hard up into him. Naraku lets his hand graze down his chest cutting it slightly. The cuts aroused both of them smelling more blood. Sesshomaru rocks hard biting into Naraku's neck on the side along the back. The tender flesh made his body ache with pleasure. He leans back as both of them let off a loud moan orgasiming. Naraku lays his head on Sesshomaru's chest. Both of the men were breathing heavy trying to calm back down while wanting the pleasure to last.

Sesshomaru didn't want to let Naraku move off his dick but knew they would have to move. He licked across his neck were the flesh had been broken.

"So...what do you think of our kid?"

Naraku smiled kissing his lips softly.

"He is a interesting fellow."

Sesshomaru smiled picking Naraku up walking into the bedroom to lay on the bed. He couldn't see Naraku's face how his head layed upon his chest. He didn't expect him to be hurt by not telling about Toshimaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as they both fell asleep. Outside their son had listened to them for a while.

"So he was actually hurt by not knowing about me...go figure."

Toshimaru was standing at his full height of 5'8 next to one of the trees. His snake bite were changed to a light pink piercings as to match his right eye brow ring. The three on his right on his right were all silver along with the four on his left ear. He stops leaning against the tree jumping over the wall. It was seeing that his mother and father were both out to the world there was no need to stay. He starts to walk through to a area just for runaways. It had been one year since he ranaway from his foster family. He'd been sick of playing a human when he wasn't one. Sometimes it was annoying to look only seventeen.

Toshimaru stops sitting next to one of the girls. It was Sarah. She looked as though some of the fighting caught up with her. He smiled kissing her cheek chatting for a while then leaves. Outside of the doors was a few rebels from in the safe zone. He smirked licking his lips jumping over the wall. It was well known that he liked the taste of blood, fighting and killing. One of the boys looks him over then laughs.

"You're the best the restricted area has? Seriously you look like a pretty boy."

Hearing those words made a switch go off. He hated being called a pretty boy just like his mother. Toshimaru slashed through the first boy with one swing. Licking the blood dripping from his finger tips.

"Anyone else want to call me a pretty boy?"

His voice was cold looking to the remaining members of the rebel teens. They took off running quickly as he starts to laugh. He raised on hand over the body aborbing it. One of the lucky traits he inheritted from Naraku. He jumps slightly when one of Sesshomaru's old aquatiences appeared behind him. The man had an air of elegance to him yet mischeif as well. His hair was a long firey blonde, his eyes a striking blue, and his skin a soft pale white.

"Toshimaru..."

He rolled his eyes looking to the mans face.

"Yeah... what do you want Sebastein?"

Sebastein smiled walking over touching his cheek, softly placing a kiss.

"I just wanted to stop by is all and see how everything is going. I heard that Nararku is still alive. So tell me will your mother be crawling to him like a little bitch or will he wine?"

Toshimaru slashed at the man watching him jump into the air. He sends small blades fyling at the man. Sebastien advoided all of his attacks with great ease.

"You're still to young to fight me kid. Try when you have lived another one or two thousand years. I doubt even then you could defeat me. Tell your mother I stopped by to see him."

Sebastein dissappeared laughing at the anger in Toshimaru. He took a deep breathe seeing his eyes were blood red in a window. After calming down he took off running till reaching the other side of the city. He took a back road to a shrine and sat down under it.

"Damn you Sebastein! I'll make you pay for speaking low about my mother. No one has the right to do that."

Toshimaru could hear his growls growing deep in his throat. He leant his head back letting out a breathe calming himself. He closes his eyes letting the cold air brush against his skin. Every movement the wind made was like a musical to his ears. It is two hours when he finally goes home. Sesshomaru was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwhich. He looked up seeing Toshimaru's face.

"So you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Toshimaru walks over laughing being able to see Naraku was still at the house.

"Your old aquatence Sebastein decided to talk with me. The bastard called you a bitch. He asked if you crawled back to Naraku yet or were you wining."

Naraku stood up walking over placing his hand on Toshimaru's shoulder.

"Don't worry about the asshole. Sebastein isn't going to get away with speaking his nonsense. I'll be back after a while."

Naraku walks over to Sesshomaru pulling his face up kissing his lips, then disappears. Sebastein was sitting in his house when the hair on the back of his neck raised. He lept from his chair but it was too late since Naraku was already there. Naraku steps from the shadows looking to the fox half breed.

"Tell me what gives you the right to call Sesshomaru a bitch. You only being half dog doesn't give you the right to anything. You pissed off my son and now you will pay for that."

He could see the fear forming in Sebastein's eyes. Naraku walked slowly towards him as the room faded into a black abyss like demention. In the shadows he could hear screams and howls of creatures. All the years Naraku learned to keep his pets locked away. He stands there watching as a hand ripped the mans throat out. Slowly more hands come out ripping him into pieces.

Toshimaru looks at his mother with a confused look thinking about Nararku. 


End file.
